


The Legend of the Gardens

by escritoralove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historians just found the diary of one of the most famous romantic legend. When they open it they find its written by Kings Kurt and Blaine, one of the best Kings they had. This book narrated part of their love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legend of the Gardens

Everyone knows the tale of the gardens, it’s one of the most romantic and inspiring tales in the world. And they just found the diary that confirms that it really happened.

  
_“I am a crown prince named Kurt of just 19 years. I should have been married for 3 years if it wasn’t for my, let’s say, rebellious tendencies. I drive my father, King Burt, mad and he threatens to behead me at least 3 times a week”_

Court was hectic. There was a visit from a crown prince next to them that could become King Consort of this country but the Crown prince was nowhere to be found. King Burt just wanted to chain his son to a chair and not let him move  
-Where is your Brother Finn?-asked Burt

-I don’t know-said Finn.

Finn was the son of Carole, the only mistress Burt ever had. He was one of the assigned guards to the Prince

  
-Guards, search all the castle. He can’t go away alone. We can’t risk a potential marriage

  
The guards sighed and wondered why they didn’t keep him in a tower locked it would be easier for everyone.  
Even the servants where searching for the prince. Elisabeth looked at his husband and giggled

  
-What?-said Burt turning around to see his wife sat at the throne with no preoccupation at all?  
-It’s funny how you get frustrated with your son  
-He is making everyone lose time-said Burt-Time we don’t have, they should be here at any time

  
All the nobles nodded as did the guards that stayed with them

  
-He’s a teenager, I’m sure you did the same. I surely did-said Elisabeth  
-And there is the problem-said Burt-He’s exactly like his mother

  
While Burt had a strong and serious complexion Kurt got the delicate complexion of his mother with the strength and determination of his father and the compassion of his mother. The result: he was incontrollable

  
Kurt was just relaxing in a bench with his guard behind him. He was crossed legged and reading a book.  
He saw all the guards looking at them, it was impossible to not see them or hearing them

  
-Your majesty you need to go and see the king-said one of the guards

  
Kurt grunted and the guard followed him

  
-This time I didn’t escape-said Kurt to the guard-I was reading in the garden at a visible place

  
The guard just shook his head

 

-He does not behead me just because I’m going to be a good ruler

  
-Sure-said the guard

  
He saw all the servants, nobles and guards shake their head while they did a reverence

  
-Good morning-said Kurt entering  
-Where were you?-asked Burt, angry but happy to see he was presentable  
-In the garden reading with my guard. I don’t know why you just check the gardens I’m always there  
-What about your lessons?-asked Burt

  
Kurt raised the book and Burt grunted

  
-I really should behead you-said Burt  
Elisabeth looked at him  
-If you do I behead you-she said making all the nobles laugh  
-Now, what’s the problem?-asked Kurt  
-The prince comes today  
-Right-said Kurt  
-You don’t have to escape  
-I know-said Kurt  
-You did it with Prince Adam  
-Prince Adam was a dick-said Kurt

 

All the nobles looked at him open mouthed, as did the guards and the King and Queen

  
-KURT-said Elisabeth-Language  
-Just stating the truth-said Kurt  
-Your language made the guard open their mouths, Kurt-said Burt-You need to be more respectful  
-Alright-said Kurt-Then the next time a prince comes and wants to take over ruling this country I will just nod and bat my lashes

  
He stormed off the room and his guard followed him. Every noble knew he had a temper but they were more amused at the way he knew what Adam would do. They were going to get married if Prince Kurt didn’t hit him

  
-Leave me alone, Puck  
-Alright-he said

  
Kurt went to the gardens and walked through them. Just the thought of Adam made him want to vomit and the thought of another stupid prince made him want to kill himself.

  
-Alright-said Kurt waling to the stables-How is my beautiful horse?

  
Pavarotti looked at him and then continued eating

  
-You are also a dick-said Kurt brushing him

  
He heard horses and supposed they were the Andersons committee

  
-I don’t want to marry him-said a boy when the horses stopped  
-Well you have to-said the king, at least that’s what Kurt thought

  
The boy entered the stable and Kurt continued grooming Pavarotti

  
-I can’t marry without love. Why Cooper got to do it? Oh yes because he escaped  
The boy looked around and Kurt sensed a stare in his back

  
-I’m sorry, am I allowed to be here?-they boy asked. He sure had a beautiful voice  
-That depends on who are you?-asked Kurt still not looking at him  
-Crown Prince Blaine-he said  
-Okay-Kurt answered smiling. He seemed nice  
-Your name is?-asked Blaine  
-Crown Prince Kurt-said Kurt turning around

  
The both looked at each other and opened their mouths

  
_“When we met, it was not fancy. We met at the stables and looked at each other with open mouths. Kurt was stunning, the first thing I noticed where his eyes. Bright blue. I noticed that Blaine had a beautiful voice and then I just saw his face and I wanted to swoon. But we didn’t do that”_

  
When they realized what they were doing they did a reverence and started laughing

  
-That was weird-said Blaine walking towards him. Kurt heart raced  
-I know-said Kurt. He looked at Blaine’s face and noticed a faint blush on his cheek.  
-What’s his name?-asked Blaine. Blaine noticed how Kurt was blushing and looked nervous.  
-Pavarotti-said Kurt-He’s a bit rebellious  
-Like the prince?-asked Blaine-Everyone talks about your encounter with Adam  
-In my defence Adam was the worst-said Kurt leaving the brush  
-I know-said Blaine stroking Pavarotti  
-We should go back-said Kurt, admiring Blaine a little bit more  
-Okay-said Blaine

  
_“I remember the moment we walked to the castle. Talking about not important things and how Blaine told me a story about how he tried to shoot a duck but instead he shot a guard. Our cheeks hurt from the laughs”_

  
The both walked together to the castle and they were laughing at some embarrassing stories when they saw Kurt’s guard

  
-Princes, the king waits for you  
-Lets go inside-said Kurt

  
They both put a serious expression and walked to the room

  
-Crown Princes Kurt and Blaine-announced a guard

  
Both kings looked amused to see them together. Kurt smiled in the inside. This looked promising

-So, you already met-said King Burt  
-Yes-said Kurt

  
They looked at each other and it was hard for them to keep a straight face.

  
-Let’s eat-said Burt noticing the awkward situation

  
They sat Kurt and Blaine together and when they saw the duck both of them laughed, remembering the story

  
-Care to share?-asked Elisabeth smiling

  
They both looked down at their plates still with a smile but said nothing. Everyone noticed the blush on their cheeks  
All the people talked about state things while Kurt and Blaine just ate in comfortable silence

-Maybe you can go to hunt-said King Michael  
-Maybe-said Kurt

_“Hunting was the worst. None of us liked that. And we discussed that in the gardens. That was also the first time we rode together a horse.”_

  
When they finished their food they both went to the gardens

  
-I’m not a fan of hunting-admitted Kurt  
-I neither-said Blaine-But I like riding horses  
-I also like that  
They both got a horse and started racing, up and down.

  
Queen Pamela and Queen Elisabeth sat at the gardens looking at their children

  
-I have never seen Blaine smiled so much  
-Kurt never smiles that wide

  
They saw them stopping at a place and looking to the ground

  
They both took their swords out and touched something with it. When it went flying both of them jumped into each other’s arms ending up on the floor laughing

  
-This could end up good-said Elisabeth  
-I hope so

  
_“The most time we spent together the more we liked each other. We loved talking about books, horses and the fashion at the castle”_

  
Kurt and Blaine spent time together and soon found they shared interests. So when they were summoned by their fathers they were scared. What if they broke them apart?

  
“ _The moment we were summoned we realized we actually fell in love with each other”_

Each of them went to their respective fathers and found them with nobles

-Okay-said King Burt-Is this one worth your company?  
-I guess?-said Kurt crossing his arms, trying not to give how much he liked Blaine  
-Is he worth asking for his hand?-asked Burt  
-Yes-said Kurt  
-Great

Blaine’s conversation went the same way

_“Our fathers thought we needed to make a move. So they gave us the power rings of crown princes to exchange with each other. The story of the proposal still causes giggles when we think about it”_

-I want to see it-said Pamela looking through the balcony  
-It’s too dark-said Elisabeth  
-Leave them alone-said Burt  
-I’m sure this will go well

Kurt and Blaine got to a private part of the garden and sat on a bench.  
_“_

_After a few moments of silence, we knew we had to say something we looked into each other’s eyes…”_

-Would you marry me?-they asked at the same time  
-Yes-they also replied at the same time

_“…and we proposed at the same time”_

They both smiled and looked in each other’s eyes. They both saw the love in their eyes

-May I kiss you?-asked Blaine  
-Yes you may-said Kurt

They both kissed and smiled

_“That was our first kiss and one we will never forget. Thinking about it still makes us smile and feel the same”_

When they came back they were holding hands. Both kings smiled

_“But this is not a fairy tale and we had arguments, we still have. Our first was about what we will wear. Something stupid like that caused two kingdoms to hold their breaths”_

Few days before the wedding Kurt was frowning and Blaine was with his arms crossed and looking at him

Both courts trembled at the possibility of no wedding but soon Blaine walked towards Kurt and made him smile  
-This is going to be a legend-said Elisabeth-Mark my words

_“We have loved, lived and laughed. We still love each other fiercely”_

The romantic legend of the gardens was known all over the country and loads of historians wrote about it. So when they found their diary everything was clear. Their last entry was a few days before King Blaine’s suicide

_“My other half died two days ago. I still don’t believe it, I still look at the side of the bed and expect him to look at me with those beautiful eyes. Yes, we lived happy and always in love. That’s why if you are reading this you will understand my decision. I’m no one without Kurt, as Kurt was no one without me.This is why I want to join him in eternity. I leave our kingdoms with the best ruler they could have, a perfect combination of us. Just one more request. We want to lay together for eternity and this diary should be included in our grave. Just remember, future generations, love always wins. Kurt and Blaine~1500-1544”_

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes please tell me  
> Kudos and COmments are welcome  
> I dont own Glee


End file.
